peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario 64 HACKED - Part 7 (ANNOYED!)
The game keeps on crashing, and PBG struggles to use cannons in Mario 64 Chaos Edition. Synopsis Mario has Guile hair! PBG can't go through the doors and is dying. PBG has not had any luck on Cool, Cool Mountain, but plans on getting the wall kick star. The game freezes. Mario dies walking into the castle! The game doesn't like it when PBG jumps off the top of the mountain. This time he falls off, and calls that the game will crash. PBG likes the weird music. The level keeps on freezing. He decides to perform the slide. PBG comments that the slide is like a water park - until Mario crashes into a wall. The game crashes when Mario is about to get the star! PBG rambles about the game coming to get him. Mario is a sign. The sign gracefully slides down the slide. It crashes again. PBG is a sucker for punishment as he tries again - but falls off the edge instead. PBG yells at Jeff for not cutting that part out! Mario becomes really floaty. He tries to get the blue coin but fails. He also and falls off the edge because of the floatyness. PBG can't see what is happening. With another crash, PBG gives up on the slide. He goes for the penguin, and the game crashes. He heads back to Bob-omb Battlefield. PBG heads back up to fight the boss. PBG loses control of Mario. PBG tells Jeff to play intense music, but the game already has its own. The game crashes. The camera goes crazy in Bob-omb Battlefield again. PBG wants to use the cannons but can't. Mario starts to lose health and dies. He dies once more. He is still losing health, and desperately gets as many coins as he can! The game starts making Mario fall on his butt just at the worst possible time! Mario gets beaten up, and Mario's health ticks down again, killing Mario. PBG is desperate for a star, and calls the situation "Cray cray ridiculous", and hates the fact that he said that. He heads back to the owl in Whomp's Fortress, which he fails. He tries to talk to a Bob-omb. The cannon actually works this time, and PBG gets his hopes up. PBG launches a very long way off the map, surprising him! PBG really thought he would have got the star that time! The cannon stops working when Mario is inside it. PBG gets stuck in the cannon. The cannon opens, but Mario is losing health. The game screws up, and Mario loses health and dies. The game doesn't even kill Mario properly, and PBG gets stranded. PBG loses confidence, as he continues to fail with the cannon. Giant Mario struggles to get into the cannon, as Mario keeps on falling onto his butt. PBG has no time to aim, as the cannon vanishes while he is in it again. Mario goes invisible, and Mario has a life of his own. PBG isn't even touching the controller, and Mario jumps off the edge! Mario constantly slides and jumps against PBG's will. He finally fires himself at the wall, and triggers the star. PBG gets excited. He gets the star! Category:Mario 64 HACKED (Chaos Edition) Category:Videos